


The Twelve Days of Sexmas

by casey_sms (shinygreenwords), shinygreenwords



Category: The Social Network
Genre: Christmas, Crack, M/M, Sex Toys, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/casey_sms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/shinygreenwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obviously, Mark is Eduardo’s true love so he has to shower him with lots of sexy gifts which causes Eduardo to break out in song :) AND THUS TRUE LOVE IS RETURNED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twelve Days of Sexmas

**Author's Note:**

> Better late than never yeah? Total crack. There is a chicken and naughty gifts included. For the [winter tsn-a-thon](http://tsn-a-thon2.tumblr.com/): Team Parker <3

On the first day of Sexmas,  
my true love sent to me  
A chicken in a pear tree.

On the second day of Sexmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Two awkward turtles,  
And a chicken in a pear tree.

On the third day of Sexmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Three French kisses,  
Two awkward turtles,  
And a chicken in a pear tree.

On the fourth day of Sexmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Four business cards,  
Three French kisses,  
Two awkward turtles,  
And a chicken in a pear tree.

On the fifth day of Sexmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Five cock rings,  
Four business cards,  
Three French kisses,  
Two awkward turtles,  
And a chicken in a pear tree.

On the sixth day of Sexmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Six pimps a-paying,  
Five cock rings,  
Four business cards,  
Three French kisses,  
Two awkward turtles,  
And a chicken in a pear tree.

On the seventh day of Sexmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Seven pools for swimming,  
Six pimps a-paying,  
Five cock rings,  
Four business cards,  
Three French kisses,  
Two awkward turtles,  
And a chicken in a pear tree.

On the eighth day of Sexmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Eight dicks a-milking,  
Seven pools for swimming,  
Six pimps a-paying,  
Five cock rings,  
Four business cards,  
Three French kisses,  
Two awkward turtles,  
And a chicken in a pear tree.

On the ninth day of Sexmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Nine interns dancing,  
Eight dicks a-milking,  
Seven pools for swimming,  
Six pimps a-paying,  
Five cock rings,  
Four business cards,  
Three French kisses,  
Two awkward turtles,  
And a chicken in a pear tree.

On the tenth day of Sexmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Ten beds a-leaping,  
Nine interns dancing,  
Eight dicks a-milking,  
Seven pools for swimming,  
Six pimps a-paying,  
Five cock rings,  
Four business cards,  
Three French kisses,  
Two awkward turtles,  
And a chicken in a pear tree.

On the eleventh day of Sexmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Eleven pokes poking,  
Ten beds a-leaping,  
Nine interns dancing,  
Eight dicks a-milking,  
Seven pools for swimming,  
Six pimps a-paying,  
Five cock rings,  
Four business cards,  
Three French kisses,  
Two awkward turtles,  
And a chicken in a pear tree.

On the twelfth day of Sexmas,  
my true love sent to me  
Twelve ways of coming,  
Eleven pokes poking,  
Ten beds a-leaping,  
Nine interns dancing,  
Eight dicks a-milking,  
Seven pools for swimming,  
Six pimps a-paying,  
Five cock rings,  
Four business cards,  
Three French kisses,  
Two awkward turtles,  
And a chicken in a pear tree!


End file.
